growing up
by monthlyobstionest
Summary: a sisters grimm fan fic sabrina/puck. the storie of them falling in love with each other and having wild and crazy adventers along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A short sisters Grimm fan fic but it could be continued if I get good reviews plz pardon spelling I know I am bad at it but I can't type right because I slammed my finger in the car door. I do not own the sisters Grimm.

"Breakfast" granny Relda called up the stairs she knew that know matter how heavy a sleeper any of the kids in this house where was the wouldn't sleep through a meal.

Less than a minute later it sounded like thunder as they raced down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning liblings." She said with her German accent.

"Old lady where is the food?" puck asked his voice cracking. Puck still not quite used to that he was still trying too deny the fact that he is growing up and going through puberty.

"Well that's rude" Sabrina said

"And what's your point Sabrina" Daphne said before shoving pancakes and pink syrup in her face. It was true he was almost never polite.

"Liblings we start home schooling you three today."

"Three!" they all screamed at once.

"Yes three Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne" she said calmly as if this was normal.

"Why me!" puck said

"Well you have had no formal education and so you can have the full experience of growing up."

"No way! The trickster king dose not go to school."

"He dose and will if he lives here" she said sternly and he mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"Finish up so we can get to today's lessons."

"And puck for this school you don't have to get dressed up every day."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I don't own the sisters Grimm or any other fairy tale characters

Ok I don't own the sisters Grimm or any other fairy tale characters. Please R&R

Puck cheered up a little after finding out he didn't have to where fancy clean clothing, but he was going to have to ditch the ratty jeans and sweatshirt as he has already grown four inches in a week.

"meet me in the at the hall of wonders in five minutes." she said exiting the room and she called, "oh bring your worrier uniform and dress lightly for escape training."

"I thought this was supposed to be school." Daphne said confused..

"it is libeling it is ferry port landing training school.

"oh!!"

Daphne and Sabrina trudged up the stirs and puck flew over them.

"Ha-Ha, you two have to walk," He said while hovering above them than sticking out his tong.

"oh shut up gas bag!"

"why should I?"

"because you like your head right." Sabrina said as she pulled out her little wooden sword that matched Pucks and he ran or rather flew as any smart person would do when facing an angry Sabrina.

After they changed and where in the hall of wonders the chase continued and finally Sabrina cornered him in a room that only had more of Granny Relda's books.

"Sabrina clam down it was just a joke."

"so give me one reason i shouldn't kill you now"

"Because this is why," he said as he walked up to her and kissed her smack dab on the lips.  
Sabrina's face went bright red but then she realized what was going on and she accepted his tong in her mouth and started kissing him back.  
After what seemed like for ever they broke apart. There was a long awkward silence.

"We should go before Granny Relda misses us." she said as they left the room holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

They did the escape training and karate for what seemed like hours

They did the escape training and karate for what seemed like hours. Granny Relda had real normal school subjects for them to do as well. Finally after hours of tedious work they escaped to there rooms well Daphne was in hers and Sabrina's room playing with all her new toys she had gotten for Christmas. Sabrina went off to hang out with puck in his room.

"Sabrina do you really hate me as much as you say you do."

"No I just get carried away when I get mad."

"Good, because I love you Sabrina and I have met a lot of girls. This coming from the trickster king. And you being the queen of the sneaks and me being the trickster king doesn't it make perfect sense that we are destined to be together."

"I know, and I love you too." She said leaning in to kiss him and they kissed for what seemed like ages. When they heard a knock on the door the quickly picked up the swords and started "fighting" on the trampoline.

Granny Relda only opened the door.

"Liblings, diner!" she shouted. Puck just grabbed her waist and flew up and out of the room at top speed and went down stirs to diner.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry about the last chapter being short

* * *

After dinner Daphne was first in the shower, so Sabrina and puck went back to his room.

"Puck, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know when those time portals?"

"Yah, why"

"Well, when I went to the future well I met some people, well us in the future. I knew we end up married, but I didn't know when we would start liking each other."

"Holy guacamole." His eyes practically popping out of his head.

"I know"

* * *

The next morning at "school"

"Puck, Sabrina you two work on pg. 147 in your math book." Sabrina pulled out the text book they shared. You'd think with all the books in this house she'd have more than one pre-algebra book.

"Pppssst Sabrina you know what you told me last night, well, I've been thinking."

"Wow, you think when you don't have to." They both started giggling.

"Well, do we have any kids?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ok," he sighed with relief, "How old was I?"

"About 27 you stopped aging though"

"What about you?"

"I think I some how became an ever after.

"How"

"When I went in the cocoon thing after moth," she said through gridded teeth, "tried to kill me."

"That is great now we can be with each other for ever."

"What about my family? They'll die and I will be here."

"I think you are already everafters, all you have to do now is tell them and they just have to believe it and they will be immortal."

After "school"

Puck and Sabrina where just hanging out in the hall of wonders when they heard granny Relda call "liblings come down stirs quick!" They both flew (Sabrina is not just an everafter she is a fairy.) down stairs at top speed…..

* * *

So what do you think about the cliff hanger? I will write more asap.


End file.
